FP - April, 2404
This page chronicles posts #17791-17910 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2404. *FP - March, 2404 *FP - May, 2404 Earth Plots First Week Back on the planet from her time on Fenrir, NARYANNA DORR meets with EBEN DORR to get caught up on what she missed when away. After catching up, she confesses to him she has been sad and as a result had an affair. It was something that shocked Eben but he understood as well. ANTHONY NORAD invites DELANEY ALMIN to have dinner with him. Instead of being flirtatious, he gives her a proposal of being a model for his cars in a magazine spread – something she agrees to if he will come to taichi with her. BENJAMIN WOLFE makes his way to see KATRIONA DHAJA to confront her about her engagement to Zahir. Getting into a brief argument, he ends with being agreeable since it makes him feel less guilty about leaving her in the first place. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA has a conversation with NOAH ALMIN about his job on Prime, bringing up the idea that he could manage Yamato on the planet if he gets his degree in restaurant management. KATHYN JANEWAY has a meeting with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to talk about the new changes in the wormholes after the return of the orb, warning that they seem like they may be connecting in some unknown way. BENJAMIN gets back to his home with Bella in hand for the weekend before he puts in a communication to OPAKA SULAN, asking if she could bring the Orb of the Emissary to Earth. She refuses, not wishing to break up the orbs now they are altogether. ANTHONY makes good on his promise to go to taichi where he meets DELANEY’s mother MARIAME FUKUSHIMA. Offering an iffy impression, Mariame isn’t sure what to think about the man, but doesn’t have much time to work it out when HITOSHI finds her with some concerning news. CONNOR has finished some exams and gets drunk before seeing ELLIANA DHAJA at her apartment. One thing leads to the other and he ends up hitting her hard in the face. Unable to cope with what happened and Elliana hiding in her room, he calls MARIAME and she comes to tend to her sons weeping girlfriend. BENJAMIN decides to visit ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and JATAR KORAN on their anniversary. When there, he catches up with them and explains about Katriona being engaged to Zahir, his own wedding in the fall and how Katal’s baby is really Marcus’. For CHRISOPH RABBANIC’s birthday, THEODORA KAHLER finds information on where his family has been buried. Even if they were in mass graves, the gift was appropriate and he was more than thankful. CONNOR lingers at ELLIANA’s apartment with his mother MARIAME wishing to make up for what he did. When Elliana overcomes her fears, she agrees to have Connor stay the night since he agreed to go to counselling. KARYN DAX-WOLFE decides she wants to see LAUREN AL-KHALID again to see if she really was okay with the new engagement but they end up getting drunk and even flirting a bit with each other as they talk about Lauren’s sex life. In the morning, CONNOR finds himself in ELLIANA’s bed. When she wakes up, she calls MARIAME to explain she was alright and then forgives him for what he did. KARYN gets back from her time with Lauren on the Moon when Karyn flirts with BENJAMIN. One thing leads to the other and they have intimate relations for the first time since the Prophet left them. KATRIONA decides that she would like to speak to a counsellor and confesses what is going on to WILLIAM BELL. William is pleased she seems to be taking precautions and is at least aware of problems that may pop up. ELLIANA is back to work after some time off and explains to LINCOLN TREDWAY that she was using the time to study. He believes it and then inquires with her about what to get his girlfriend for her birthday. JOVANA LUFKIN has made it to the surface of Earth for a birthday party in Tony’s honour when she realizes she is in a bit over her head. DELANEY is there as entertainment and has a conversation with the girl in hopes of making friends. MATILDA WEISS is at the party with Malcom when she runs into MARLON NADIS who is more than disgusted by how untoward the whole thing is. JOVANA mingles and finds JANA KORVIN at the party, chatting with him to see how MARLON is a good officer. Marlon thinks Jovana is flirting with Jana and they get into confrontation that ANTHONY NORAD breaks up. DELANEY finds herself interested in NRR’BT MADDIX and is in the middle of a lapdance with him when ANTHONY comes to take her away. Giving her a bracelet for her own birthday he explains to not read too much into things. JOVANA goes back with MARLON to her quarters and they talk about why he was so upset – her imploring him she is nothing like Katal. Second Week Hoping to have a resolution to her relationship woes, ELLIANA DHAJA seeks out WILLIAM BELL to discuss her troubles. She explains everything about Connor and how she would like things to work. KARYN DAX-WOLFE pays a visit to LINCOLN TREDWAY, her ex-boyfriend, and J’PEL, an old family friend, since she is amused they are now dating. Talking about the past, Lincoln gets some good pointers on how to celebrate her birthday. KESS PORGOIT has a visit from JANA KORVIN who is interviewing officers as possibilities for the new launch of the Fenrir in 2405. He explains to her he will be sending the most difficult officer he has as a test. ABBOTT THAY has KARYN come into his establishment and she inquires about getting some drugs. He is in agreement so they talk about their relationships afterwards. CARLYLE SORENSEN and MADI SORENSEN get the results back from JULIAN BASHIR about why she can’t conceive, and he explains to her there is a lot of damage to her uterus. Her inability comes from psychosomatic causes since her brain knows she would only miscarry at this point. KESS finally meets MARLON NADIS and he is every bit as ‘Marlon’ as people know him as. Giving her a hard time about the little things, she is able to learn more about his social/relationship issues. BENJAMIN WOLFE gets a shock from KARYN when she tells him she has bought some drugs for them in the hopes it would help him have a vision. As he gets into it, he finds the whole thing to be startling but gets a sense that the Orb of Khu’laa is somehow important. LAUREN AL-KHALID is getting ready in the morning when she is confronted by SHAHRAZAD AL-KHALID about Katriona/Zahir. The young girl explains about how much time the two are spending together and Lauren gets jealous. KARYN seeks out LAUREN to talk to her about the whole marriage issues and discuss the hypocrisy about a man having more than one partner and a woman cannot. KITAAN DHOW hears about the argument between CONNOR and Elliana and confronts the Cadet. Connor has a breakdown and Kitaan finally realizes that the boy is genuinely sorry. SAHARAH MUNROE arrives to Earth for the summer and is greeted by JAMES MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE in San Francisco. They go out for pizza and James explains she will be staying in Japan with her grandparents while he looks for a more childfriendly place. LINCOLN feels annoyed when he is assigned a new partner, MIRANDA ARIAS, who is a little more rude and uncaring than most people in the division. Later, MIRANDA comes back with mission information and LINCOLN calls her on her bullshit about being rude. KATAL DHAJA seeks out KARYN because she isn’t getting through to Marcus and is worried. She asks her step-daughter to speak to him on her behalf. JANA seeks out KESS to talk to her about her interview with Marlon and agrees that if she can handle him she can handle anyone. Finally, MARCUS WOLFE calls KATAL and they talk about Rahne and his living situation before things escalate quickly and they get into an epic blowout. LAUREN catches ZAHIR with KATRIONA DHAJA again and confronts him, the two getting into a big fight over her photoshoot with Commander Norad. Kat is there to break things up but Zahir storms off. LAUREN makes her way to ANTHONY NORAD’s home to prep for the photoshoot but has a bump in the road when she realizes the model is DELANEY ALMIN. BENJAMIN is learning as much as he can about the Hebitians when he has a vision of a Cardassian woman. Startled, he makes some noise only to have KARYN there to talk to him about his experience. LINCOLN is back to work and preparing to have J’Pel’s birthday when ELLIANA comes in and they start to talk. She confesses what happened between her and Connor and Link offers to help if he is able. Third Week After the photo shoot at ANTHONY NORAD’s home, LAUREN AL-KHALID and DELANEY ALMIN just unwind by having fun outside with the hose and some water fights. ZAHIR AL-KHALID arrives slightly intoxicated, however, and does not take this scene lightly, which prompts him and Tony to get into a peacocking match before Zahir leaves. LAUREN gets into the shuttle with ZAHIR and they argue all the way home. She slaps him a couple of times and he returns it in kind with spanks as their argument erupts into sexual tension and they end up having sex. Back at NORAD’s place, DELANEY ALMIN is annoyed he would make such a fuss but that quickly dissipates when they get intimate. LAUREN and ZAHIR have a serious talk about making love and discuss his decisions with Noah before talking about the possibilities of more children in the family. KATAL DHAJA is in her home when KARYN DAX-WOLFE comes to meet her. JOLON DHOW is around for a short meet-and-greet before Karyn explains she wants her step-mother and father to talk to a mediator about their issues. LINCOLN TREDWAY surprises J’PEL with a picnic in the desert for her birthday, as well as a brand new tea set which had sentimental value. They get closer together after professing love for the other. Calling MARCUS WOLFE, BENJAMIN WOLFE speaks to him over subspace. Ben’s continued thoughts about not having any choices seem to bother Marcus and they get into an argument – Ben realizing he will have to go to Bajor. JANA KORVIN drives down to see KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and to have another session with her. She learns more from him and his sadness related to the death of his friend Erica. KARYN seeks out WILLIAM BELL to have another session but afterwards, she entices him into counselling her parents. NORAD seeks out JANA and talks to him about the happening at his place with the Admiral, explaining how crazy the entire situation was. BENJAMIN is set to leave Earth when he finds out that JANA is the one shuttling him there. They talk about Ben’s position as the Emissary, as well as his dislike for the Prophets, before they bond over alcohol. When KARYN leaves Liam’s she runs into CONNOR ALMIN and finds out about his relationship issues. They talk but everything puts him into a bad mood. CORBAN MADDIX is given an interview for the up and coming Fenrir exhibit by a Dr. Phillips, but the doctor is shocked to hear more of the nitty gritty details. SAHARAH MUNROE is settling in with KEIKO MUNROE and talks to her about the family before bringing up Daron which Keiko is wary of. During their first counselling session, LIAM speaks with CONNOR and ELLIANA about their issues. Everything goes well at first until Elliana breaksdown and Connor becomes further upset, prompting the session to be delayed. CHIARO DHOW is at the doctor for Katal when he runs into CASSICA ALMIN there. He is shocked she is with Noah, but she insists he is okay now before setting up some times to hang out. Fourth Week Inviting LAUREN AL-KHALID over for a sleepover, KARYN DAX-WOLFE plans on having fun with her soon to be in-law. They talk about their relationships, the past and about Lauren’s desire to have more children. Wishing to have a hoverbike, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN seeks out MAXLY ELBRUNNE and commissions to have one made to his specifications. JANA KORVIN is back on Earth and begins his interviews for the Fenrir when it comes out in April, 2405. He talks to NRR’BT MADDIX and the Caitian is interested in being on the ship. ELLIANA DHAJA has a one-on-one session with WILLIAM BELL and they talk about what she can and can’t compromise on and Liam explains maybe their relationship just won’t work at this time. CONNOR ALMIN then has a group meeting with ELLIANA and LIAM before they decide to break things off for good – leaving both sides crushed. PATRICK REESE finds CONNOR smoking and confronts him about the boys behaviour of late. Connor explains what happens and Reese gives him a tough love pep talk. ELLIANA makes plans with MATILDA WEISS and they talk about Connor. Matilda offers some encouraging words, as well as plans on moving in together with Elli. KARYN starts to think about the past when she decides to go to TUCKER DORR’s hoverboard shop. They talk briefly and she considers getting a board and bringing Ben along to learn how to ride. JANA continues his interviews, this time with MALCOM PARKER and they talk about what positions he may be interested in. He agrees he has more experience in Ops, as well as petitioning to have Matilda on the ship when the time comes. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is at the park with her son Lawsen when they run into JANA. She sees his dishevelled shape and questions him on it, explaining that maybe it is time to move past being the student and onto being a mentor. KARYN continues her rounds and speaks to CHIARO DHOW about the situation with her father. She explains everyone just wants what is best for Rahne and warns about Wolfe women. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is back on Earth after her terrible mission. She sees ANDRUS ELBRUNNE for the first time and he is shocked at her new appearance since her facial reconstruction. ZHARA VELIC runs into KARYN and has a conversation with her about Marcus. Karyn thinks the girl was a nurse and they talk about telepathic links. KARYN moves on to speak with KORAN JATAR about the Tellerite story she heard he was doing. Offering to get him more help she agrees to write an interesting piece on it. KENNEDY FROBISHER finally talks to REESE about the mission and explains he wasn’t bothered at all – something Reese finds strange; as well as talking to him about the new ABGU tournament which is coming up and looking for people from establishments like Red Squad to compete and see which the best is. JANA has a breakdown when he can’t find the last piece to his car he is making and NORAD is there to see it. Calming him down, they talk about their respective problems, Tony’s being his jealously over Laney. SAMANTHA is out and about when she sees CONNOR and surprises him with her new face while he surprises her with his break up. Cardassia Plots Second Week Wishing to learn more about the Hebitian religion, KEGEN DAMAR makes his way to temple with SIYAL INDUS and he gets some questions answered that have been on his mind – mainly about non-believers and basic information. MIRIANA DAMAR is super pregnant with her first child and feeling emotional, especially when she watches a romantic movie with YORKIN DAMAR. When Yorkin comes home he surprises her with an early anniversary gift to lighten her mood. Fourth Week Back at home, DARIN VENIK talks to TRET VENIK who seems to be getting a crush on Decia. He explains Decia is a whore and even had sex with SISI VENIK’s ex boyfriend Mariel. Sisi, however, over hears and has a tantrum, crying about how unfair everything is. Bajor Plots First Week Visiting with people on the planet, MARCUS WOLFE sees ISHAN ESSA for the first time since they broke up. She is not overly pleased with him and his decisions and they get into an argument over whether he should’ve saved Karyn – both parting on bad terms. Later, MARCUS takes a walk in the woods when he runs into TARA VONDREHLE and remembers her from being possessed with the Pah-Wraith. They talk and she gets a sense from him he is rather sad. The next day, TARA had made some cookies for MARCUS when a rain storm gets her stuck at his home anyway. They talk about him and why he is on Bajor alone, allowing Tara to learn more about the Guide and his past relationships. Second Week Once more running into each other in the woods, TARA VONDREHLE and MARCUS talk about some of his concerns for Katal. She brings up the idea that maybe she has ‘daddy issues’ and that is the reason for a lot of her sexual exploits. After his terrible conversation with Katal, MARCUS is out drunk in the woods and TARA runs into him again in the monastery. She talks him into getting some help and invites him to come stay on her family ranch a bit. Third Week Arriving to Bajor, BENJAMIN is greeted by MARCUS but they continue to have more serious conversations over his chance in behaviour and attitude. Benjamin insists that he is no longer responsible for any of the bad choices he has made. This carries on to OPAKA SULAN who is also concerned for BENJAMIN, arguing about the matter of choices. She extends to him it is his choice to come to the speech or not. Fourth Week During a dream vision from the Prophets and Wraiths, BENJAMIN WOLFE sees an altered vision of one his father had in 2371 from the Orb or Prophecy. The Wraiths seem to be pushing the idea he has no choices, while the Prophets want him to realize he does. BENJAMIN seeks out his father MARCUS WOLFE and talks to him about the prophecy, starting to believe a little more that maybe he could have a choice after all. Finally, BENJAMIN decides to go to the speech by Opaka and afterwards he runs into someone who is happy to meet him and then another man named Rinn Pauto who is causing trouble. BENJAMIN goes home in a tantrum and talks to MARCUS about Rinn before they get into a fight about Katal and things come to a head when the both get emotional – Marcus agreeing to come back to Earth. USS Valiant First Week When SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE gets back from her conversation with Elliana, she has to give CONNOR ALMIN the bad news. He is offended by his ex-girlfriends words and seems to be very bothered by the whole thing. Looking for someone for his project, LUKE UNA finds MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN on the Valiant and talks to him about applying. Michal is more than interested, not only because it was up his alley and because Luke’s family connection. Sneaking onto the ship, HAVARIS KETLER tries to find Samantha for a story on the Devrix family connections when CONNOR runs into him and gets him off the ship. KENNEDY FROBISHER seeks out SAMANTHA to talk to her about Havaris, as well as telling her about her final exam as Commander of RS. Zaldan Plots Second Week On their first vacation in a long time, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD are in a resort on Zalda. They decide that it is time and make the decision to have another baby, as well as make love, getting Lali pregnant. Ruins Plots Third Week Making it to the Tellerite planet Indran II, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and KENNEDY FROBISHER prepare for her final examination. Things go wrong, however, when a group of natives arrive and kill a NPC lieutenant with the team. Kennedy and Sam go to the ruins they are investigating with Ensign Plax and Commander Varson before realizing the team that was there before is dead – and the ruin is covered in an aggressive form of ivy. That night, KENNEDY and Ensign Plax are convinced they hear SAMANATHA and Varson having sex but when confronted Sam denies everything. In the morning, SAMANTHA and Ensign Plax go down into the ruins to try and find the other team – which they do, but they are dead. Once there, they realize the ivy is an intelligent life form and meat eating so they making their escape, despite Plax being hurt. When KENNEDY and SAMANTHA decide they need to escape, a large snake comes onto the scene and eats Ensign Plax, and in the process breaks Sam’s jaw and face bones. Commander Varson is then taken by the plants and Samantha is forced to make the hard decision and kills him so he won’t suffer. KENNEDY, suffering from a broken kneecap, tells SAMANTHA his plans to be a decoy to the surrounding natives. He is shot twice but Sam is able to get to the shuttle and beams him out. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Visiting mBetazed, mCELAR BERN runs into KALISA BROSAN and finds she is someone he would like to have sex with, but when she starts mouthing off to him, his interest becomes more sinister. Fourth Week Angered that KALISA BROSAN had been so rude to him before, mCELAR BERN, sneaks into her bedroom and attacks her. He has plans on raping her but when he tries she has a device inside of her vagina that electrocutes him, stopping the boy in his tracks. KALISA calls her father, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and tells him what happened before he comes to find her. Wanting to kill the boy, Kalisa pleads he be spared if only to prevent a war. mCELAR then wakes up being raped by guards and goes to his mother mCYDJA BERN to tell her what has happened and she vows revenge on Brosan and even his mirror double. KALISA calls mJAYASRI MERYN into her bedroom to have a bath and she talks to the woman about her feelings for mCelar – finding something about him familiar. mJAYASRI finds her conversation with Kalisa disturbing and talks to ONEL (ERON) about it. He is more troubled and tells the servant to watch Kalisa carefully. #04 April, 2404 #04 April, 2404 #04 April, 2404